What in the Blue Blazes?
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: A collection of Blue Exorcist shorts. No pairings. Latest: Demons read human hearts.
1. Failure

**Title: **Failure  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> October 17, 2011  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any. Pre-series.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Yukio watched Rin trail in late with new bruises and old excuses, and it filled him with fury.<p>

Rin had an easy life. All of them worked hard to insure that.

All Rin had to do was go to school and stay out of trouble. Rin didn't have to fight demons. Rin didn't have to worry about someone learning the truth.

So, why couldn't his thick-headed brother get it right? He was failing all his classes, and barely three days could pass without him starting a fight.

How hard was it to stay awake in class? To stay out of trouble? To walk away?

Except Rin _did_ walk away. When _he_ was the one attacked.

It was only when other people were hurting that Rin couldn't ignore it.

Then, he would swoop in like an avenging angel. And, Yukio wasn't sure if the irony should make him laugh or cry. So, he just sighed and let the anger rush away.

Because Rin wouldn't be Rin if he could walk away.

And, Rin's clumsy, well-intentioned disasters were why Yukio would always protect him. Even from himself.

Rin might be a failure in society's eyes. But, his heart had never failed.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I'm not sure if I quite captured Yukio correctly here. He's a hard one for me, so any feedback would be great.


	2. Draw

**Title: **Draw  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> February 28, 2012  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Full series spoilers.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Animeverse, toward the end of the final episode.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Mephisto Pheles won all his bets. His bets, his challenges, and his games. He took great pride in his skill at gambling with mortal hearts and souls.<p>

Alright, there was that _one_ miscalculation with the composer. But, all he lost was a symphony. It hardly counted.

Still, Mephisto thought, perched atop his ruined toy box, even with a perfect record at stake, sometimes one made allowances. Especially when betting against a good friend.

Considering, he watched with shadowed eyes as the Okumura brothers and their fellow students gathered below. Watched Rin smile, all fangs and inhuman blue eyes, with that tail he hadn't the sense to hide waving behind him. Watched Yukio urge everyone to rest, newly formed fangs flashing in his own mouth with each word.

They were both demon in form now. Their heritage shown for all to see, like the blue fire that had burned the sky not an hour earlier.

And yet… humanity shown just as clearly through their actions.

Mephisto came to a conclusion. Raising a hand, he swept it out to encompass the brothers, their friends, and the laughter rising from devastation.

"It's a draw!" he shouted. "Do you hear me, Shiro? A draw!"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> The scene where Shiro decides to raise the twins is one of the few redeeming features I found in episode 23 (though I enjoy anime as a whole), and his bet with Mephisto got me thinking. Oh, and what TSO reference? ;)


	3. Decision

**Title: **Decision  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> October 4, 2012  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Yukio settled two containers on his desk and regarded them critically. The day would inevitably require one or the other. Lately, every day did. It was just a matter of which and in what amount.<p>

A yelp interrupted his debate. A yelp and an almighty crash and clatter that shook the building.

Frozen in his chair, Yukio listened to the sounds fade. Then, slowly, he turned to face the door. His brother's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Oi, oi! That doesn't look—!"

Decision made, Yukio tossed down a handful of both painkillers and antacid and bolted for the door.

* * *

><p>Poor Yukio... And, yes, I love Rin, and I don't think he's <em>trying<em> to give his brother an ulcer and/or an aneurysm. Trouble just follows Rin around.


	4. Obvious

**Title: **Obvious  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> October 5, 2012  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any. Set after the reveal of Rin's powers to the other students.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>It had been staring them in the face all along, and everyone else was too blind to see it.<p>

Okumura was a demon? What a shock.

Hadn't they seen his ears? His _teeth_?

No, they hadn't been there when he punched her familiars, fists striking spirit beasts as easily as solid flesh. But, everyone had seen him shrug off the ghoul's miasma.

So, why were they shocked _now_?

The son of _Satan_? As if.

The son of Satan would have had a better disguise, been a better liar.

Okumura was just Okumura.

And, they were still too blind to see.

* * *

><p>This is all in Izumo's voice, so please don't take any snarking at the other students as <em>my<em> opinion. I actually love them all.


	5. Dwindling

**Title: **Dwindling  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> November 1, 2012  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for the Kyoto Arc and beyond.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Mangaverse  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the days and weeks and months after Kyoto, Yukio starts hoping that Shura is paying more attention than she lets on. Shura is always more a lot of things than she lets on. She's infuriating like that.<p>

But, this is important.

Because he can feel it. The burning. It's been growing inside him since Kyoto.

And, his resistance is dwindling.

Once it's gone, he thinks Shura might be able to do what needs to be done. Nii-san won't. But, Shura isn't so idealistic.

If she'll only notice in time… because he already lacks the will to tell her.


	6. Slipping

**Title: **Slipping  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> November 1, 2012  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for the Kyoto Arc and beyond.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Mangaverse  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Yukio is slipping. Has been slipping since she came to True Cross in disguise. Was hovering on the edge even when she met him years ago. But, Shiro kept it in check then. Until he died and Rin awoke and something <em>happened <em>in Kyoto, and now Yukio's going down so fast she's not sure he can stop.

But, she wants to give him the chance.

Because the alternative…

_Stop kidding yourself_.

The alternative is that Rin's going to insist on saving something beyond saving, and he's going to look at her with _those_ eyes, and she's going to say yes.


	7. One-Sided

**Title:** One-Sided  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> February 12, 2013  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>In the end, Okumura being a demon really didn't change anything for his friends. He was still the same guy who slept through class, cooked like a pro, and was always willing to help. Watching him fight, however, was an experience. And, not for any of the expected reasons.<p>

"Yeah?" Okumura landed twenty feet from the demon, gripping his sword. "_Your_ mom!"

The demon roared.

Okumura snorted. "What kind of comeback is that?" Sword raised, he charged again.

Behind him, his classmates could only stare.

"Did he just—?" Shima started.

"Don't ask," Suguro warned. "We're better off not knowing."


	8. Faith

**Title:** Faith  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> February 19, 2013  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Exorcists, Fujimoto Shiro mused as he gently applied bandages, were surprisingly agnostic. Oh, none doubted the effectiveness of holy scripture. Not after the first time it saved their lives. But, they had seen too much of demons and too little of divine intervention to be particularly religious despite existing under the auspices of the Vatican.<p>

For most of his life, he had been no different.

"Dad?" a little voice asked carefully, "did I mess up again?"

Shiro looked up from tending skinned knees to consider his eldest son's face. Blood was crusted beneath his nose. Blue eyes were bright with concern.

The difference began with those eyes. They had caused a hardened warrior to become a father. A priest in name only to become a man of genuine faith.

"I didn't _start_ the fight," Rin continued. "Kumiko was crying, and they wouldn't leave her alone, and I—"

Shiro wrapped his arms around the boy – this boy who cared so deeply - and pulled him close.

His own faith began with this boy. Because what could it be but divine intervention that the only son of Satan to inherit his terrible flames had also been given a loving, human heart?

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span> I'm a little bothered that I couldn't find a way to work in a mention of Yukio here. I certainly don't mean to imply that Yukio was any less important to Shiro or was any less important in Shiro's transformation into a loving father. If _that_ difference technically began with Rin, it's only because Rin was born first.


	9. Trust

**Title:** Trust  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> July 12, 2013  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Potential spoilers for the Kyoto/Impure King Arc.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Mangaverse  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Tatsuma's first sight of the flames - those hellish blue flames that had once filled the night with horror – sent panic through him. For an instant, the words to summon Karura were on his lips, his hands were moving in a warding gesture, and he thought he had been terribly wrong.<p>

"I don't _want_ to be Satan's son!"

The instant broke with the pain-filled words, and Ryuji's barrier followed it. But, Tatsuma remained frozen, watching in silence as young Rin grabbed his son. Watching the rude, reckless boy who truly only meant to help.

It reminded him of another time. A time when the world had been white and cold, and a rude, reckless man had barged into his temple and his life and saved everyone.

Stepping back to wait, Tatsuma checked the letter tucked into his sleeve. His first impression had been right.

He could trust Fujimoto Shiro's son.

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span> In re-reading the Kyoto Arc, I realized that Tatsuma was standing just behind Rin when he and Bon/Ryuji fight. Yet, Tatsuma never intervenes, even though everyone else clearly thinks Bon's in danger.


	10. Scripted

**Title:** Scripted  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> October 8, 2013  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for chapters 48-49 of the manga and onward.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Mangaverse  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>"We'll find Izumo and Shima, and we're gonna bring 'em back!"<p>

Mephisto barely kept himself from clapping at the declaration. Ah, young Okumura was perfectly on script.

As he left the students and moved on to gather up disorganized exorcists, Mephisto fought the temptation to retreat to his office and begin planning the course of the upcoming rescue arc. There would be Boss Battles, a Distressed Damsel, possibly a Heel Face Turn. (He hadn't decided which way to nudge that situation yet.) All playing out before him.

His own personal shounen manga.

He should have thought of it years ago.

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span> The Demon King of Time probably doesn't have to worry about mysteriously losing two hours every time he looks at TV Tropes.


	11. Playwright

**Title:** Playwright  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> October 11, 2013  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A variation of the thoughts behind "Scripted" that I almost didn't post.

* * *

><p>Mephisto Pheles was nothing so simple as a chessmaster. He was a playwright.<p>

True, his actors were a motley group. Some hand-picked, some discovered by chance when they wandered out of the wings. But, he found a role for them all.

And, if his script sometimes wandered itself, that was fine. It was his preference. A script should be a living thing, open to change and revision. He even let the actors contribute.

But, if his actors were motley and his script wandering, his stage was grand.

Because Mephisto Pheles was a playwright, and all the world was his stage.


	12. Inevitable

**Title:** Inevitable  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> November 25, 2013  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mangaverse, potential spoilers for chapters 49 and up.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A random thought on how things might eventually play out with Yukio. But, here's hoping it _never_ happens.

* * *

><p>Yukio watched Todo Saburota burn and found that he felt nothing. No satisfaction. No relief.<p>

It had simply been inevitable.

He waited until the last of the demon man's screams died and the flicker of his stolen power guttered out, consumed. Then, Yukio withdrew his own flame - blue, of course - and turned to his audience.

"A pity Todo-san overstepped his bounds," said Lucifer. "He was a talented recruiter."

Yukio was silent.

"It's fortunate we have a ready replacement." Lucifer extended a hand.

Yukio smiled then, the guileless, gentle smile he had been perfecting since childhood.

"So it is."

This too was inevitable.

He had trained in deception all his life. A fact Todo had willfully overlooked. He wondered if Lucifer would as well.


	13. Understanding

**Title:** Understanding  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> December 23, 2013  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for the Kyoto Arc.  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Mangaverse  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Authors's Note:<strong> Just a hypothetical scene between Bon and his father before the students left Kyoto.

* * *

><p>His father wasn't a coward.<p>

As he waited to board the bus leaving Kyoto, that thought kept ringing in Bon's head. It was a bright point of pride and a tight ball of frustration rolled together.

Because the secrecy still stung. Even if he understood it. And, he understood the price of Karura's contract well.

But, more than that, what was the old baldy up to with this retirement act? It wasn't fooling anyone.

"_You're too old for lullabies_."

Scowling, Bon watched his father talk to Okumura, grunting along when needed. Then, Okumura was bounding for the bus. Following, Bon glanced back and saw his father's smile grow serious.

Their eyes met. And, suddenly, he knew that he had been meant to know.

He looked away and smothered surprise in a fresh scowl. It wasn't an explanation, but it would do for now.

Because his father _still_ wasn't a coward.


	14. Reputation

**Title:** Reputation  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> April 5, 2014  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Any  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Authors's Note:<strong> And, non-exorcist students don't even know the "son of Satan" part.

* * *

><p>Nakamura Itsuki had heard about Okumura Rin. <em>Everyone<em> had heard the rumors about Okumura Rin. He was probably in a gang. He was supernaturally strong. He was failing every class. The teachers were afraid to actually _let_ him fail.

The failing part was definitely true. Everyone agreed about Okumura's terrible test scores. And yet, he hadn't been expelled.

Okumura had no known family connections, which meant he probably had... _other_ connections.

So, when Itsuki accidentally knocked over the school's most terrifying student only for Okumura to _smile_ and offer him a hand up... while casually dropping a list of his class assignments, Itsuki knew what he had to do.

Although, when he handed over the required homework with Okumura's name on it, he wasn't quite sure what Okumura's blank stare meant. Or why his equally delinquent-looking friend with the bleached mohawk started laughing. Itsuki was just glad to escape unharmed.


	15. Humanity

**Title:** Humanity  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> April 22, 2014  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for manga chapters 55 and upward  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Manga  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Authors's Note:<strong> An attempt to explain Rin's reaction to the zombie test subjects in the current manga arc.

* * *

><p>When he hesitated to destroy the all-too-human zombies, Rin knew the others didn't understand. He didn't <em>want<em> them to understand.

They were human and would always be human. They didn't have to hold their humanity in a white-knuckled grip while all the world tried to tear it away.

And, he was glad of that.

But, it didn't work that way for him. He was a monster and had always been a monster, just now everyone could see it. His only humanity was in what he _did_. And, in what he _didn't_ do.

Monsters killed humans.

And so, he could not.


	16. Apprentice

**Title:** Apprentice  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> August 15, 2014  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Any  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Authors's Note:<strong> An attempt to guess at Shiro and Shura's early interactions as teacher and student. Thanks to SageSK for steering me back on track.

* * *

><p>A calloused hand closed over small, grasping fingers, and Shiro smirked in triumph.<p>

"Got you again, brat."

Caught, Shura pouted and let his wallet slip from her trapped hand. "How do you always know?"

"Instincts." Shiro released her hand and glared down at the red-haired girl. "That and, it's a proven fact: if I don't see you for two minutes, you're somewhere raising the devil."

Shura grinned back, unrepentant. "It's your own fault. You could send me back…"

Her tone was light, her grin wicked, and her eyes haunted.

Shiro cursed himself for going soft in the same breath he resigned himself to the tests and taunts.

"Haha. Now, turn out your pockets."

Let her test him. He would never send her back. Someday, she'd believe that.

In the meantime… Well, there had to be _some _use for an apprentice who could pickpocket twelve wallets with no one the wiser.


	17. Logical Fallacy

**Title:** Logical Fallacy  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> October 10, 2014  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Animeverse, centered around the anime-only episode 18  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> See end.

* * *

><p>Konekomaru didn't want to remember being possessed by the Gufu. Didn't want to remember the sensation of spectral talons curling around his heart, of sibilant whispers filling his mind.<p>

But, he was an exorcist, and what he wanted wasn't important. He _needed_ to remember. To analyze. To understand.

So, he fought past the fear to record every whisper. It took a week. A week of painful stops and more painful starts. But, when he finished, the depth of the demon's lies was finally clear.

Some he already knew. Protect his friends? Only until the demon could poison his heart against them.

But, there was one lie he almost missed. Because it wasn't any single thing the Gufu had said. It was _everything_.

"_If you had my power, you wouldn't have to fear the son of Satan._"

The Gufu was a mid-level demon. Dangerous, intelligent, and ruled by its hunger for negative emotions. But, hunger didn't override survival.

A mid-level demon defeat Satan's son?

The Gufu wouldn't have even _tried_ if it hadn't realized the truth Konekomaru had refused to see.

The demon _couldn't_ give him the strength to over-power Okumura. But, Okumura could. If he refused to fight a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know there's a good chance that the Gufu was so dense it didn't realize that Bullying a Dragon is a bad, _bad_ idea. But, I thought it would be interesting to explore the angle that the Gufu had a better understanding of Rin's character than Konekomaru did.


	18. Sacrifice

**Title:** Sacrifice  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> February 21, 2015  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Any  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>The first time a demon lazily sailed over a baby Rin as though he wasn't there, Shiro was overjoyed. The seal worked! Then, he hurried to banish the demon and comfort a crying Yukio.<p>

The second time demons ignored Rin, Shiro was confused. Rin's rampage in the kindergarten classroom should have attracted _something_. Especially since Yukio's neighboring classroom had had a flood of coaltar the same morning.

The third time, Shiro was enraged. Watching a hobgoblin charge past an oblivious Rin to lunge at Yukio, he finally realized the truth.

Rin hadn't been made invisible; Yukio had become a beacon.


	19. Last Resort

**Title:** Last Resort  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> February 25, 2015  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Watching the Exwire's latest disastrous training mission - more to the point, watching his brother set fire to everything inanimate within ten feet of his sword - Yukio wondered how their father had dealt with it.<p>

Admittedly, Father Fujimoto _hadn't_ had to deal with the hellfire. But, he _had_ dealt with the reckless, devil-may-care attitude. With a fatherly approval for things done right that meant little coming from a brother. With scolding that meant even less coming from a _little _brother. And, with...

Oh, it couldn't be that easy.

Rin raised his sword for another mad charge.

But, it worked for Shura. It even worked for Suguro, come to think of it.

With a roar, Rin started to move.

And, Yukio lunged forward to take a chance.

The muscles flexing under his arm were like steel. Until they abruptly loosened, and his captive went limp. Like a puppy taken by the scruff.

"Awk! Yukio! What are you doing?"

Caught in his brother's headlock, Rin wheeled his arms. But, it was a token protest. He was too afraid of hurting Yukio to force his way out.

Yukio felt a thrill of triumph.

"_I_ should be asking that," he said, tightening his grip. "Exactly what did you think you were doing?"

And, as a suddenly meek Rin actually _listened_, Yukio wished he'd tried Father's tactics months ago.


	20. Time and Again

**Title:** Time and Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> March 6, 2015  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Mangaverse  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Crouched helplessly, <em>uselessly<em> beside Shiemi as she treated their wounded classmates, Rin wondered how things had gone so terribly wrong. He fumbled through her instructions - pass this, hold that - as his mind screamed, "_Why, why, why?_"

"My, my, my. This _is_ a mess."

Rin looked up.

_That clown_ had appeared, mincing over the battlefield like he was afraid to dirty his tacky boots.

Confusion swung to rage.

Rin lunged across the distance between them to ball crisp, white fabric in his fist.

"How could you let this happen?" he snarled.

Mephisto regarded him calmly. "Well, you can't expect me to coddle you forever."

"_Coddle me?_" Red flickered in Rin's eyes.

"Coddle," said Mephisto. "Do you have any idea how many times I have _not_ let things happen?" Green eyes glinted. "Do you know how many times the Grigori demanded your execution before you found the right words to sway them?"

"_What?_"

"Or the Impure King." Mephisto shuddered. "I lived that little escapade more times than I care to think."

Rin was staring now, anger forgotten as Mephisto flashed a smile of sharp fangs.

"In short, I have already turned back time for you many, _many_ times, Okumura Rin."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> This is one of those plotbunny stories where I wouldn't want it to be canon. Take away from Rin's awesomeness in Kyoto? Never! But, I just couldn't stop thinking, "But, what if?"


	21. Horticulture

**Title:** Horticulture  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> May 20, 2015  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Any.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was Shiemi who made all their lies into truths.<p>

First, in her own life. She became the compassionate healer Yukio could only pretend to be with his heart wrapped in steel and his hands that reeked of gunpowder. She became the confident hero Rin fought to be even as new doubts and old wounds gnawed at his easy smile from the shadows.

And then, smiling, she reached back and pulled the brothers along with her. Because they had believed in her when she was weak and crippled with fear. And, she would always believe in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Shiemi is one of the most personally relatable anime/manga characters I've ever encountered, and I've been wanting to write something with her for ages now. And, this short now has a new name thanks to optimustaud! Also thanks to OverObsessedFangirl8804 and Elaine Weasley for the great suggestions!


	22. Countdown

**Title:** Countdown  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> May 28, 2015  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Mangaverse with a quote from Chapter 66.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have two choices. Let us kill you… or<em> you_ kill_ us. _Whoops. I suppose you could kill _yourself_._"

"_You're pretty good at tying that thing._"

"_If my teasing frustrates you, then show me you've grown up._"

Okumura Rin was counting.

He counted every taunt, every mocking echo, every hint that Mephisto knew things he had no reason, no _right_ to know.

He already owed the clown for every scheme that had hurt his friends. And, whenever he was strong enough to settle the debt, he was going to make Mephisto pay for every violation of his father's memory too.


	23. Outdated

**Title:** Outdated  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> June 9, 2015  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity: <strong>Any  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

**Author's Note:** Set in a distant future.

* * *

><p>Rin had always thought demons had no fashion sense. Like Mephisto in all his pink and purple, polka-dotted glory. But, even the demons who weren't obviously colorblind were almost always a few decades – or worse, <em>centuries<em> - out of date.

So, when he heard people whispering about _his_ clothes, it was a shock.

"...See that guy..."

"Looks like he just stepped out of 2020."

Confused, Rin looked down at himself. Regular T-shirt. Regular pants. The shirt was faded and his pants' knees were worn, but that was normal enough. He looked the same as always. Then, he started comparing himself to the people around him and realized that was exactly the problem.

He had stopped aging sometime in his twenties, frozen forever at the age he reached physical and mental maturity. And, apparently, his tastes had frozen with him.

Huh. That explained a lot.

Well, at least he wasn't colorblind.


	24. The Pull

**Title:** The Pull  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kristen Sharpe  
><strong>Date:<strong> June 27, 2015  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Mangaverse with spoilers through the Inari Arc/chapter 64.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist" belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

><p>Despite what his nagging little brother thought, Okumura Rin <em>did<em> read his cram school texts. Sometimes. And, sometimes, he even remembered what he read.

Like the book that said demons could read human hearts. That they could sense weaknesses like fear and anger and doubt. Sense and _use_ those weaknesses. Use them to tempt, to torment, to possess.

'_There is no way he would have allowed Satan to enter him... unless he were mortally wounded in his soul._'

He'd tossed the book across the room and tried to forget about it.

Except, sometime after Kyoto when he had it together again, he started to notice that people _pulled_ at him. Especially when they were upset.

First, it was Yukio. Playing Mr. Professional Exorcist when he was scared to death and wouldn't tell his big brother what was wrong.

Then, it was Godaiin, sitting in class terrified of some stupid low level demon and pulling hard. And, when he tried to help, Godaiin ended up scared of _him_. Which pulled even _more_. But, it worked out somehow and, by the festival, the pull was gone.

Until everything happened that night with Eyebrows and Shima, and Suguro started pulling. Always mad and sad and _uncertain_. Which wasn't like Suguro at all.

Thank goodness Rin had been able to kick it out of him. Suguro went back to normal, and it made that crazy pulling thing stop.

It wasn't until they got back from the trip to Inari – without Shima and with _everyone _pulling at him - that Rin had time to think about what the pull _was_.

His gut? Instincts?

Demons read human hearts.

And, the son of Satan was probably supposed to be really good at it.

Rin didn't care. All he knew was that, if he could sense when his friends were upset, then he knew when they needed help. So, he'd help. He'd pick fights until Suguro forgot to brood. He'd smile and make stupid jokes until they laughed. Someday, he'd even annoy the truth out of Yukio.

Maybe it took a demon to protect them from other demons.


End file.
